car_crushers_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Update Log
This page is about the updates of Car Crushers 2. Beta Updates Panwellz released a lot of beta updates before launching it for free. Here is a list of what came out! *On September 5, 2018, Car Crushers 2 added: **the Bomb Tag gamemode in Derby Mode. **Two new vehicles: the Caterham Super Seven and the Heavy LAPV. **Improved images of the vehicles in the dealership. **Stability Improvements and other minor bug fixes. *On September 18, 2018, Panwellz released a small update: **Semi-truck trailers will now swivel to make steering easier. **Attack Rating and Defense Rating were added in Derby Mode, and the Weight stat was removed. **Steering without moving as a tank will now deal less damage. **Minor tweaks to derby damage. *On October 16, 2018, Panwellz released a big update on Derby Mode: **There is now power-ups in Derby Mode: The Boulder Launcher, the Rocket Booster, the Shield and the Shredder powerups. **Two new derby maps: the Space Core and the Airport. * On October 24, 2018, came a big bug fixing update: ** There is now a completely new system for handling vehicle collisions. *** This is a feature in ROBLOX and helped a lot with glitchy collisions in Derby Mode. *** It fixed weight bugs, like heavy vehicles being able to get pushed really far away by small vehicles. ** Panwellz also changed how damage is calculated between crashes in Derby Mode: *** Heavy vehicles now deal more damage, which buffs tanks and other vehicles. *** The amount of damage dealt at high speeds was reduced. It will still break almost all parts crashed into but is less likely to one-shot a vehicle. *** The damage dealt to other vehicles now looks more realistic. Instead of destroying all parts in a smaller damage zone after a fast crash, it will destroy slightly less of the parts but have a bigger damage zone, and wheels will have a bigger defense value. ** The flamethrower gear/gamepass now exists, along with the code redeeming system. ** Panwellz fixed a glitch where some parts fell through the ground when broken off after a collision. ** The shredder and boulder powerup had a bug where you could damage teammates, but was fixed. ** A bug was fixed where on rare occasions, you could fly away in the water pond outside the Destruction Facility when jumping out of your vehicle. ** The sand surrounding the Airport derby map was made easier to drive on. * On November 6, 2018, 4 new vehicles were added: the Saleen S67, the RMMV Survivor R, the RMMV HX60 Transport Truck, and the Apollo Intensa Emozione. * On November 9, 2018, the game fixed a bug where vehicles stop moving as soon as they break slightly. * On November 16, 2018, Panwellz made car graphics more realistic by adding a scratched texture on damaged parts. Free Release On December 8, 2018, Panwellz released Car Crushers 2 for free, giving beta testers the Freeze Ray, a gun used to freeze and destroy your vehicle. Update 1 Released on December 18, 2018, this update included: * A winter makeover of the Destruction Facility. * Three new vehicles: The McLaren P1 GTR, the Scania R730 Snow Plow, and the EXR Semi Truck. * The Team Domination gamemode in Derby Mode. Update 2 This update, out on January 6, 2019, brought: * A complete overhaul of vehicle sounds. * New backfire effects. * Improved looks of the voxel engine, with new lighting effects and conversion. * Two more vehicles: the McLaren Senna, and the Trelet Barshky 4x4 (named the APC in development). Update 3 This, according to Panwellz, is the biggest update yet, released on January 26, 2019. * A fourth token that can be acquired at 1.5T money is now available. * 5 new vehicles for the 4-token vehicles are released: the Lamborghini Egoista, the Super Mobile, the EXR Tregleta, the Mining Dumper Truck, and the Exoniphic MK1. * The Juggernaut mode for Derby Mode is added. * The Ice Rink derby map, with slippery ice, is added. * The core refill time is now 20 minutes instead of 30 minutes. * The Free-For-All matches in Derby Mode now only last seven minutes. * There is now new music. Update 4 Added on February 12, 2019, this update brings: * Progression-based Derby Mode servers (Beginner, Experienced, Pro). * The Rocket Booster gamepass. * New server teleportation feature which allows you to be in the same server than your friends. * Less slippery ice on the Ice Rink derby map. * Improved juggernaut armor balance. * Major bug fixes and improvements. Update 5 On March 3, 2019, Panwellz released Update 5: * Car Crushers 2 now has full Xbox support. * Added a new derby map: Construction Site. * Two new vehicles: The Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat and the Lamborghini Veneno. * Re-addition of the tutorial, which was broken and never appeared before this update. Update 6 Out on March 16, 2019, this update includes: * Map and gamemode voting in Derby Mode. * A new derby powerup: Energy Pulse. * The Bowl Arena derby map. * Two new vehicles: the Ford GT and the Aston Martin Vulcan. Update 7 Released on March 31, 2019, this update brought: * The Bass Blaster crusher, which now replaces the Spikewall Cannon in Row 3. * Improved rendering performance in the Destruction Facility. Update 8 On April 6, 2019, came Update 8: * There is now a new model for the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, made by Dragizz. * New vehicle: the Lamborghini Terzo Millennio, by SkilledDev. * Multiple bug fixes. Update 17 On November 29, 2019, at exactly 11:00 EST, came Update 17. It introduced: * The Tesla Cybertruck. * The Bugatti Type 35. * The Golf Cart. * Completely new mobile controls. * Drifting. * Surface-based driving sounds. * Ability to use the Horn from the menu.